Nothing Lasts Forever
by SupersticiousVidel
Summary: Gohan and Videl are in love and fight crime. But what will happen when a fight breaks up and they try to ignore each other


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but I don't.  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
It was Thursday morning. Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner sat in the biology-classroom and were watching the teacher explain things about cells. Gohan almost fell asleep, he knew all about this. Videl was listening and making notes. Sharpner was looking out the window. Erasa was ticking with her pen. "So Videl, where do you believe in?" Erasa asked. "What do you mean believe in? Believe in what?" Videl asked confused. "Believe in things like dreams are deceit, or something." Erasa said. "Dunno.never thought of it. Why?" Videl asked. "Well, I have that silly song inside my head, and I wonder if it's true what she sings." Erasa said. "O, what's that song called, than?." Videl asked. "Nothing Lasts Forever." Erasa said. A/N: I'm sorry but I just love that song, and it explains the title later on  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
Everything will change  
  
I'm trying to get my life together  
  
Get the hang of all these games  
  
"Yeah, it's a good song, but it's not true." Videl claimed. "Why not?" Erasa asked. "I'll show you. My love with Gohan will last forever, look," Videl turned her face to Gohan, and gently kissed him on the lips. Gohan immediately closed his eyes and returned the favour and touched her cheek. "Mr. Son and Miss. Satan, what do you think you're doing in my class?" the teacher shouted with an enormous voice. Videl and Gohan parted and blushed. "What's wrong, sir? They are doing biology. They're practicing the reproductive system," Sharpner said contemptuous. "They can do that after school. I didn't ask them to demonstrate that to the class, now did I?" the teacher said. Gohan and Videl tried to hide their red faces behind there books while the class was laughing them out. Gohan smiled to Videl from behind his book. Videl saw him and smiled back. He took her hand, and acted like he was listening to the teacher again.  
  
After school, Gohan and Videl stood on the roof of the school. They tried to kiss each other goodbye, but than Videl's watch began to beep. "Hell, no. Can't I just kiss you without something that's interrupting us?" Gohan asked annoyed. Videl sighed and pushed the button on her watch. "Videl here," she said. "Videl, we need your help. People are taking hostage at the station. The police thinks that they can't take it on their own. Would you and Saiyaman 1 take care of this business?" the captain asked. "Okay, I'll call him and we'll be there in about seven minutes." Videl said, and she pushed the button once again. She saw Gohan smile at her with a mysterious grin on his face. "What is it?" Videl asked. "Well, a kiss would take just as long as a phone call, I guess." He said while walking over to her. "You're bad." Videl said. "If you send me to my room.you're coming with!" Gohan leaned over to her and gave her a passionate kiss. Videl closed her eyes as she felt his tongue begging for entrance. Videl opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth. She returned the favour, which made Gohan shiver. They parted and smiled at each other full of love. "I love you, Son Gohan." Videl said. "As I love you, Videl Satan." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Time for the Great Saiyaman 1 and 2?" he said after kissing her once more. "Yeah, I guess. But I'd rather stay here and spend my time with you." She said annoyed. "Don't worry, we'll be fine," Gohan pushed a button on his watch, and he turned into Saiyaman. So did Videl. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist again, and took off. "You know, I can fly by myself." Videl told him. Gohan smiled. "Yeah, but I like the touch of your body against mine." He said. Videl blushed a little. "You're not talking about sex here, are you?" she asked. "That's an other story, Videl." Gohan said while he tightened his grip around her. "If you say so," Videl snuggled up against Gohan's chest. Gohan smiled, and started to fly faster.  
  
As soon as they arrived, Gohan gently putted Videl back down on her feet. "Ready, Saiyaman 2?" he asked. "As soon as you're ready," she said. Gohan and Videl ran down the station. "Shit!" Gohan sweared, and he stopped running. "What's up?" Videl asked. "There's one huge thing we need to know. At what platform are the people taking hostage?" he asked. "O my god, I have no idea. Stupid!" Videl slammed her fist against her head a few times. "How are we ever gonna get this thing over with when we don't know where to be?" Gohan said. "Can't we just ask?" Videl asked. "How? By saying 'excuse me, do you know where today's hostage-taking is'?" Gohan said sarcastically. Videl got angry by the way he said that. "Never mind." She started running as fast as she could and ran down to platform 1.  
  
A/N: So, how was this. It's just a start and it's my first fanfic, so don't kill me. It will get better, I promise! Please review! 


End file.
